Rock Bottom
by Gilmoregirl7878
Summary: Rory goes away to Cape Cod with her Grandparents to get away from her life at home, including a rift with Lorelai. While there, she meets someone who shows her a different life. In a game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love. Trory
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Summer Before

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N I know, I know, another. Haha. I couldn't resist I just HAD to write it, as always...

**THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING:**

1. This takes place August, a month before Rory goes back for her Senior year at Chilton.

2. Lorelai and Max got married.

I think that's about it...enjoy!

7878787878787878

"You don't have to go." Lorelai said, from the doorway of Rory's bedroom.

"I know, I want to. Grandma and Grandpa said there wouldn't be any social gatherings, I'll be able to read by the beach, it'll be nice." Rory said, closing her suitcases.

"No social gatherings? Come on. You know that there are going to be some." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Well then, fine. It won't kill me to deal with them once or twice." Rory said angrily.

"Don't come crying to me when they're setting you up with the next business man's son." Lorelai said back, just as angry.

"Fine."

"Fine." Lorelai said, staring at Rory. The faint sound of a horn was heard from outside.

"That's my ride. The limo's going to bring me to their house at Cape Cod. I'll see you in three weeks." Rory said shortly, grabbing her suit cases and walking past Lorelai and towards the front door.

"See you then." Lorelai called after her, sighing deeply and walking into Rory's room , and sitting on her bed and picking up one of her teddy bears and staring at it sadly.

"Lorelai? What are you doing in here?" Max asked entering the room.

"Oh, Rory just left."

"Uh huh. We're expected at this Chilton Dinner in an hour and a half, we have to get going." Max told her, fixing his tie.

"Sure." Lorelai said. '_Another Chilton dinner. Fun._' She thought.

7878787878787878

Rory had been at Cape Cod for day now and she was growing bored and restless. Her Grandparents were scarcely around, having people to meet and things to do, leaving her around the house alone.

She normally would have loved this, but lately she hadn't been able to get into any of her books and just found herself daydreaming.

She felt like her life was boring and had the desire to do something stupid and dangerous. Something that was completely out of character for her usually. She couldn't remember the last time she had been truly happy. There was no more happiness in her life.

She had nothing to lose.

Rory quickly got up and grabbed some clothes and got dressed, heading for town.

She wanted her life to change.

And today she was going to do something about it.

7878787878787878

A/N: I'M SO SORRY IT'S SHORT!

I can't help it, next chapter will be much longer, I promise! As you could probably tell, this is going to be darker themed. I'm going back and forth between this being a Trory or PDLD...I can't decide which.

You may think this is just a 'Rory's OOC cliche story', but this different. For those who have read the 'Rory becomes slutty and different during the summer' stories, and shows up for her Senior year, but no one ever writes about that Summer...did you notice that?

So, I started the Summer before.

Anyways, I hope you liked, please review and tell me what you think!


	2. It Feels Right

Title: It Feels Right

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hmm, not the usual amount of reviews I'm used to, kinda a bummer, I'm in a weird mood right now so it's perfect for this story. I've just got shit going on that isn't too great right now.

78787878787878

Rory walked around town, looking for something. That something...she wasn't sure what it was at the moment, but when she sees it, she would know.

Just at that moment, deep in her thoughts, she walked into someone.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." She apologized the person, trying to regain her balance.

"No problem, you alrigh'?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks." Rory said, looking up at the guy she walked into. He was handsome, darker skinned with an Australian.

"See something you like?" He asked smirking, calling her on the fact she had been staring at him. Rory blushed.

"Maybe." She responded, surprising him and herself.

"Well..." He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Rory. Rory Gilmore." She supplied smiling.

"Finn Morgan. Well, Rory, would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?" He asked smiling charmingly.

"Uh no...actually, sure." Rory responded, realizing she had just walked into what she had been looking for. Literately.

That was just the beginning for Rory and Finn. They spent many days Rory and Finn spent together.

He wasn't like the guys she knew. He wasn't as polite and most definitely didn't hold anything back as Dean had. He could be downright mean to some people and told her straight out that she looked hot in one thing or was being stupid about not wearing a bikini.

He showed her a different world that she knew. He drank, and she could later say that he made her drink, but he didn't. She was a willing participant. She wanted to know this life. She no longer wanted to be Rory 'Mary' Gilmore. The innocent one, the straight A student, a bookworm, conservative...she hated that. She wanted to be free, wild, have a life of her own and not have to life up to peoples expectations. Besides, the one person she actually cared about didn't have time for her anymore.

Finn and Rory weren't dating, at least, not seriously. They had slept together a couple times, the first time when Rory was way to drunk with him at a party. After that, it was just something to do. A way to pass the time.

They loved each other, not in a way that you may think. They had a close bond, but they would never love each other in a romantic way, it would never work. Finn wasn't the kind of guy to be in a relationship and if that relationship failed, to be friends with that girl. It was safer the way things were like now. Meaningless sex and a strong, strong friendship would be all they had.

Rory knew that when she saw Finn practically having sex with a girl at the party and she laughed. Rory was no saint herself. Shortly after she met Finn, she started hanging out with his group of friends. One night a party Summer, her new best friend, had dared her to sleep with this guy named Justin, which she did.

Rory wasn't proud of her new lifestyle, but she wasn't ashamed of it either. It just...was. She didn't know why she was doing the things she was doing. All she knew was that if felt right.

"So Babe, where you wanna go? Summer asked Rory, while they were walking down the street having been shopping for the past couple hours.

"Vikki's." Rory responded distractedly, smirking at the guy they were passing that was checking her out.

"Great, I've been dying to...oh my god, he just totally eye-flirted with you. Go get his number!" Summer demanded.

"Ah, he wasn't all that good-looking."

"Yeah he was. God, what is it with you and blondes?"

"What?"

"That guy, and Tristan. It seems like they're all dying to get into your pants."

"Tristan?"

"DuGrey. Remember him? He left in, um, I think it was like, Sophomore year."

"Yea, I remember him. You dated him right?" Rory asked.

"If you could call that dating. It was mostly for sex."

"Wasn't that all it was for him?" Rory asked laughing.

"Pretty much."

"Was he any good?" Rory asked interested to see if the infamous DuGrey lived up to his name.

"Holy fuck, god yes. Best I've ever had."

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Rory teased.

"Shut up you little bitch." Summer teased back.

"Slut."

"Whore." They went back and forth. She and Summer were a lot alike, though Rory would have never expected. Summer was a bitch to almost everyone, except Rory and sometimes Finn and her recurring boyfriend Austin.

"So, where's Austin this summer?" Rory asked.

"He's in France with his parents, but he's flying to the Cape this Friday before school starts again to meet up with me. So I can't do anything this Friday. I have to give him a proper 'hello' party."

"Dirty little girl." Rory teased.

"I know." Summer smirked, walking into Victoria's Secrets with Rory.

"My favorite store. It's like my second home. I could live here." Summer said going over to the _Very Sexy _section and picking up a bra.

"Oh my god, this is perfect for Austin, and it's on clearance for sixty bucks." Rory told her.

"Uh, it's alright, I'm really more of a _Sexy Little Things _kind of girl." Summer said, wandering around.

"I like the _Glamour _myself." Rory told her.

"Of course you do, you're more classy that way?"

"What?"

"Ror, you've slept with two guys. One of them being Finn, so that doesn't exactly count. Granted it's the summer and we're at the Cape, and there isn't a wide selection of guys, but you are a more classy person. Why do you think guys like you so much? You have that innocence that guys love. Don't ask me why." Summer rambled.

"Finn does so count." Rory grumbled.

"Hey, I'm not ragging on you, it's a good thing. I can't pull the innocence thing, you can,"

"I know." Rory reassured her.

7878787878787878

That Friday Rory and Finn were hanging out, they were thinking of meeting with Austin and Summer later that night, granted if they ever left Austin's room.

"So, do anything remotely interesting this week, Love?" Finn asked Rory, laying on his back smoking a cigarette while him and Rory were on the beach. It was pretty much deserted because it was mostly dark.

"Went shopping with Summer, that's about it. God, the end of summer is so boring." Rory complained.

"You're telling me. I went through all the girls here. I went to hit on this girl the other night, turns out, I had already hooked up with her back in July. Embarrassing really."

"God Finn, you're such a slut."

"You love me anyways,"

"Unfortunately."

"So, excited for Chilton?" Finn asked randomly.

"Excited for something to do, our Senior year...yes. Work? School? No way in hell."

"Same. It's weird, this is our last summer as kids." Finn said, putting out his cigarettes and putting it in the cigarette box and taking out another. He never flicked his buds in the sand and left them, he said it was from growing up in Australia and loving the clean white beaches.

"Finn, you'll never grow up."

"God, I hope not. I could become my father. What a fuckin' scary thought." Finn shuddered.

"Don't ever change, okay?" Rory asked, looking over at Finn, taking her eyes off the crashing waves.

Finn sighed, sitting up and looking over at Rory.

"Sometimes I wish I would change, Love. That I'll be able to be with one woman...not multiple ones like my father." Finn said seriously. "My scariest thought is that I'll grow up never feeling something strong, and if I do, I'll be too scared." Finn said honestly.

Rory was the only one that Finn would talk seriously to, Finn hadn't had the most perfect childhood, and probably had some serious shit messed up, but at least he could be honest, one thing Rory admired him for.

"Me too." Rory whispered.

7878787878787878

A/N: AH HA! Longer! Hehe. Please review, I want some good response on how I'm doing because I really want to see what you think. And for those of you who didn't realize, I'm in love with Victoria Secrets, lol. It's my favorite store. Haha.

I had the most amazing weekend, I am so sad its over. I spent the weekend at my brother's apartment in Boston, away from my parents, it was the most fun I've had in a long time.

Plus, it was an extra bonus when we went to an Italian restaurant and the waitress gave me wine without carding me. Haha.

Anyways, back to reality now. Fun.

Also, whoever can guess the music and movie reference I got this story title from will have major brownie points! The music is pretty easy, the movie is kinda harder.

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Is That A Challenge?

Title: Is That A Bet?

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: Hello, thank you to those who are updating, it means a lot to me! I love writing this story, it is one of my favorites right now so it will probably be updated more than usual.

Anyways, here ya go!

78787878787878

Rory stepped out of her limo that had brought her back to her house, her Hartford home now, where she lived with Lorelai and Max.

Max had said that it was to long of a commute to Chilton each morning during the school year for them to live, so he had moved them out of the Stars Hollow house to a Hartford one. A bigger Hartford house.

Rory looked up at her house and sighed. '_Home sweet home_.' She thought sadly. She got out leaving for the driver to bring her bags into the house where the maids would bring it up to her room.

She opened the front door and saw Lorelai waiting for her, her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Rory's appearance.

"Welcome home." She said stiffly.

"Thanks." Rory said shortly, her face expressionless.

"Rory do-

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go up to my room." Rory said, interrupting her and walking upstairs.

"You want to get a cup of coffee at Luke's with me?" Lorelai finished quietly after Rory had left the room.

78787878787878

Rory plopped down on her bed when she reached her room and looked around. She was bored already. Just as she finished that thought, her cell phone went.

"Hello?"

"Love! You home yet?" Finn's cheerful voice came through the phone, causing her to immediately smile.

"Yup, you?"

"I'm in Hartford, haven't been home yet, though. I'm actually I'm at Chilton."

"Finn, you are aware school starts tomorrow, not today, right?" Rory teased.

"So that's why the doors won't open. Seriously, some of us are just hanging around, care to join?"

"I'll be there in a couple minutes." Rory said, hanging up and quickly getting dressed and hurrying down the stairs to her car.

78787878787878

Rory stepped out of her car at the Chilton parking lot where all the other cars were. There were a group of people just hanging around the cars talking. They ended up in places like parking lots when no one could decide who's house to hang out at.

Rory hugged Summer immediately, talking quickly and animatedly.

"Rory!" Finn called, talking with another group of people.

"What?" She called back.

"Tell this guy that I'm the best you've ever had, he's saying he was better." Finn told her.

"Finn, you suck in bed." Rory teased, causing the guys around them to start laughing.

"Oh okay, Love. You're gonna get it." Finn said before chasing after her.

"Summer, help me!" Rory screamed, running behind her, putting Summer between her and Finn.

"No way in hell am I getting between you two." Summer said, pulling at of Rory's grasp.

"Traitor! Austin! Save me! You're big and strong, you can beat Finn up!" Rory yelled running behind him. "Haha Finn! I've got Austin!" Rory taunted Finn who was smirking and advancing them.

"Sorry Ror, Finn can kick my ass any day." Austin told her, stepping aside.

Rory was smiling innocently at Finn who was standing right in front of her, she grabbed the person nearest of her and used him to hide behind. Rory looked up at the person she had grabbed.

"Tristan? Stay like that." Rory told Tristan, who looked at her shocked.

"Rory, you are aware that I can still see you behind him, and can still grab you." Finn told her.

"Shit, nice to have you back, Tristan!" She said quickly before running away. Finn quickly caught her and pinned up against a car, tickling her.

"Say it." Finn demanded.

"Say what?" She smirked, between laughs.

"Say it!"

"Finn's the best I've ever had."

"Louder."

"Finn's the best I've ever had!" She yelled, causing Finn to stop tickling her and smirk triumphantly. "God, I know, you didn't have to scream it." He teased, causing a glare from Rory.

"Okay, I'm tired. Who's got the drinks?" Finn asked loudly, grabbing two beers from a nearby person and handing one to Rory, they held up their bottles to each other, calling a truce, and took a sip.

"God, you two are more theatrical than a pair of monkeys." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I resent that, I do not resemble a monkey, Finn does smell though." Rory smirked, causing her to get a glare from Finn. "Aw Finny, you know I love you." She told him, kissing him quickly and skipping off to talk to Summer.

"You'll be the death of me, Gilmore!" Finn called after her, rolling his eyes and talking to his friends.

"So, Tristan. You off on parole or something?" Finn joked.

"No, I'm back for senior. God forbid I graduate anywhere else than Chilton." Tristan told him, rolling his eyes. "What's up with you and Rory." Tristan asked casually, looking over at where Rory and Summer were drinking and talking.

"Oh shit, that's right. Finn, you slept with Tristan's Mary." Austin informed Finn, smirking.

"It happens. No hard feelings, right?" Finn asked Tristan.

"No. Not at all." Tristan said uneasily.

78787878787878

"So...the prodigal son returns." Rory said, walking up to Tristan later that night, he was leaning up against his car, debating whether or not to go home.

"What's up, Mary?" Tristan asked her.

"Didn't get the memo, I see? I'm not a Mary."

"So I've heard...Mary."

"I give up, fulfill your weird school girl fantasies by calling me Mary." Rory teased.

"Want one?" Rory asked, holding out the unopened beer she had in her hand.

"No thanks, I've got to drive." He declined.

"We all live like, two blocks away, Tristan. I think you'll be fine with a couple beers."

"We? Don't you live in Stars Hollow?" He asked.

"No." She said quickly, finishing the rest of her beer and handing it and the unopened bottle to Tristan.

"Rory, you ready to go?" Some guy asked, coming up to her.

"Sorry Alex, I'm going home with Finn tonight," Rory apologized in a fake voice.

"It's Ethan."

"Oops, Ethan, maybe some other time, okay? Bye." She said off hand, barely paying to much attention to him.

"Hey Finn!" Rory yelled over the crowd.

"Yes darling?" He said in a 'charmingly', laughing.

"Take me to bed, or lose me forever!" Rory yelled dramatically, quoting Meg Ryan in Top Gun.

"Show me the way home, honey." He yelled back, catching on, walking through the crowd to her. "Ah, Dugrey, good to have you back. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" He put an arm around Rory's shoulder and started leading her to their cars, not waiting for an answer from Tristan.

7878787878787878

Rory was late to the first day of her senior year. Late! Definitely not what she wanted to be on her first day of her Senior year. First day of her last year of Chilton. It was all Finn's fault! He made her sleep in! She wasn't technically late, but she had wanted to get to Chilton earlier than she was.

Rory hurried into Chilton doors, cursing Finn the whole way, she went to her locker, trying to open it with her coffee and backpack falling off her shoulder, not the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Having trouble there?" Finn asked, walking over to her, smirking.

"Finn! I swear to god, stay away from me or I might kill you!" Rory yelled causing Finn to smirk even more and laugh. Rory groaned, frustrated, not even looking up at him.

"Morgan, you might want to watch out, Gilmore might kill you!" Austin called to Finn a couple lockers away from them, laughing with the rest of the guys.

"She wouldn't kill me, she loves me too much!" Finn told him, walking back to Austin, saying it loud enough so Rory could hear.

"Don't be too sure of that!" Rory responded.

"Please Love, you wouldn't find someone who could replace me." Finn smirked triumphantly.

"Hah! You and I both know that I could find someone to replace you." Rory told him a-matter-a-factually, walking over the group.

"Oh, really? And who would that be?" Finn asked.

"Austin." Rory said smugly.

"Lay of my guy, bitch." Summer said possessively, although anyone who knew the two of them would know that they were just kidding.

"Please, Summer, you know that Austin thinks I'm hot and not you." Rory played along.

"Austin, do you think that Rory is hot?" Summer asked Austin, who's eyes widened, not knowing what to say.

"Well, R-...She...Sum-...No. Summer, you're the only girl I find attractive." Austin finally choked out.

"You don't think I'm pretty?" Rory asked in a fake hurt voice.

"No! I mean. God, you two are evil!" Summer and Rory smirked evilly at each other.

"Fine, Austin is out, but I could replace you with any guy here." Rory told Finn smugly.

"No one would cross me, Rory." Finn stated.

"Tristan would!" Rory said Tristan, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I was friends with Tristan before you were even at Chilton." Finn argued.

"Yes, but he has wanted to sleep with me since the day I met him."

"You knew him?" Finn asked confused.

"Finn I told you that last night." Austin rolled his eyes, telling him.

"Right. I knew that. It doesn't matter. Love, I am irreplaceable, I bet you can't find anyone to replace me." Finn challenged.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It sounded like one, didn't it?"

"Fine. I bet by the end of today I can find someone to replace you."

"And if I win?"

"And if you win, which you won't, I will do anything you want." Rory told him.

"Anything?"

"Thats what I said."

"Love, I can get you to do anything I want without having to win a bet." Finn said haughtily, receiving a smack from Austin, Summer, and Rory at the same time. "Ouch!"

"You deserve it. What do I get when I win?" Rory asked.

"Don't you mean if?"

"No."

"_If_ you win, I will..." He trailed off, whispering the rest of it in Rory's ear, causing Rory to smirk.

"Deal."

"Deal."

"Dugrey, see you at Lunch." Rory winked at him, walking off as the bell rang.

Tristan had been talking to Shawn, who was standing with Austin and a couple of other guys and had watched the whole scene.

"God, first day back Dugrey and you've got in the middle of Finn and Rory. Have fun with that." Austin patted a shocked Tristan's shoulder and walked off with the rest of the guys to their classes.

'_What had just happened_?' Tristan wondered confused.

7878787878787878

A/N: LOOK HOW LONG! Hehe, I was gonna end it before the first day back, but was on a roll so I decided to keep on going. I love love love this story. Its so much fun to write.

I might be busy in the coming week or two. One of my teachers recommended me to write a review for the play 'As You Like It' and this review will be going out to every family who has a kid in my school, which is a lot. It is an amazing opportunity, and will look great on my College Applications.

Plus, I just found out that I got into all Honors classes except I got Regents Science. Which is kinda a good thing because I REALLY suck at science. I hate it.

So, it's been really busy lately. Sorry for the delays with all my stories!

Hope you enjoyed and please please review, I want to know what people think!


	4. Revelations

Title: Revelations

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know I've been horrible with updating lately but I've had a lot of things going on lately plus I've been sick lately. I just laid around and read today when I stayed home from school when I should have been writing, but I'm a horrible person. Haha

BIG NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Rory and Finn are** NOT** exclusively dating! Finn is **NOT** jealous of Tristan! Thank you!

787878787878787878

Tristan was sitting at the lunch table with Finn and all the other guys when all of a sudden there were a pair of legs straddling him. He had just enough time to react when Rory kissed him deeply and broke apart just a quickly, getting up and winking at him and walking toward Summer and Louise, smirking at Finn.

Finn didn't say anything, but smirked back. He knew Rory wasn't the type of girl who wouldn't lose a challenge lying on her back. _'Wait...counting the situation of the bet, maybe she would.' _Finn smiled inwardly at his little joke.

"So, Finn. What are you going to do about this?" Jason asked, smirking at Finn. Tristan looked over at Finn curiously, wondering how Finn would react about the girl Tristan suspected he was dating, was kissing another guy.

"What am I supposed to do? Rory's trying to prove a point...what that is, I'm still a little confused, but all I know is that I like rewards." Finn hinted, smirking.

"Fuck, you don't care that Rory's all over some other guy?" Justin asked, having slept with Rory himself and wanted to date her exclusively, but she turned him down. He wouldn't want her making out with another guy if he was in Finn's position.

"Why would I? It's not like she's my girlfriend."

"You spend a lot of time with her." Justin continued.

"I spend a lot of time with Summer, doesn't mean that we're dating."

"You better not." Austin joked.

"But..." Justin started.

"Justin, fuck off! Since when is any of this your business? You slept with Rory, what? Once? And she told you to fuck off afterwards." Finn said bitingly, annoyed at Justin, who shut up.

"DuGrey, I don't care whatever you do with Rory. She's not my girlfriend." Finn said non- committingly, leaning back in his chair, looking over at Rory who was laughing at something that Madeline had said.

"Whatever you say, Finn." Tristan said uneasily.

7878787878787878

Tristan had just left the bathroom after leaving the lunch room, when a hand came out and slammed him against a locker.

"Finn?"

"Listen to me, if I find out that you do _anything _to hurt Rory, I will kill you." Finn promised, pinning Tristan against the lockers.

"What the fuck? You were just saying-

"Fuck what I just said. I'm telling you right now, I love Rory, she's my best friend. She has enough shit in her life and she doesn't need someone else screwing with her life. I don't care if you date her or whatever you plan on doing, but do...not...hurt..her. Got it?" Finn asked threateningly, letting go of Tristan he nodded his head and walked back to the lunch room.

Rory found Tristan a few minutes later, having noticed Finn and Tristan both disappear at the same time and knew no good would come out of it.

"Tristan?" Rory said tentatively, looking at Tristan who was sitting on the floor, his head resting against the lockers.

"Mary, what's up?" He said casually.

"Nothing...what happened with Finn?" Rory asked, getting to the point.

"Nothing."

"Bull. I know him, what did he say?"

"It's not important. So, did you miss me while I was gone?" Tristan asked, smirking, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, it was horrible. I don't know who I survived." Rory said dramatically, laughing. She sat down on the floor and rested her back against the lockers.

"No, seriously." Tristan said, chuckling slightly at Rory's previous comment.

"I don't know, sometimes...I guess." Rory said cryptically.

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah, I mean like when...I'm at a party. Nothing seems to top that one party." Rory teased, smiling at the memory of their first kiss.

"That was a pretty good party." Tristan agreed, laughing.

"Pretty good? Huh, I would've thought that kissing me would have been a little bit better than 'pretty good'." Rory pretended to be miffed.

"Well maybe it would have been if you hadn't cried." Tristan teased.

"Ouch."

"I speak the truth."

"Maybe...or maybe you're a bad kisser."

"Well when you attacked me in the lunchroom I didn't exactly have time to react." Tristan joked.

"I did not attack you!" Rory argued, smirking.

"Fine, you did throw yourself at me, though."

"I guess I'll never do that again then..." Rory trailed off.

"Oh no, no. Feel free to do that anytime you feel like it, just give me time to react next time." He quickly corrected, smirking.

"I'll remember that." She promised, leaning closer to him.

"So, did you enjoy it?" She asked staring into his eyes.

"You know I did, Mary." He whispered before capturing her lips into a kiss completely opposite from the last one. That kiss had been quick and forceful. This one was slow and sensual, something that Rory had never experienced before.

"Rory!" She heard above them from where they were sitting and broke apart from Tristan.

"Fuck." She sighed before standing up to face the intruder.

"Can I help you?" She in a fake sweet voice.

"What are you doing!" Max yelled.

"Gee, Max. I know you might not be familiar with it-

"Stop it, Rory." He cut her off. "What is your Mother going to say about this?" He asked theoretically, crossing his arms and glared at Rory.

"I don't know, maybe you'll mention between the next dinner parties you two have." Rory said bitterly.

"Rory Med-

"Don't you fucking dare to call me Medina. I'm a Gilmore." Rory said quietly, but she might have as well been yelling.

"Watch mouth with me." Max scolded.

"Fuck you." Rory told him before taking Tristan's hand and walking in the opposite direction down the hallway.

When they reached the corridor, Rory sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down and sitting on the floor.

"So...your Mom married Max Medina." Tristan stated, sitting down next to her, still in shock about what had just happened. He had never seen Rory like that ever before.

"Yup." Rory said, hugging her knees. "You wanna get out of here? I can't stay here...you wanna come with?" Rory asked, standing up and asked Tristan, already walking backwards toward the doors.

"But-

"Coming?" Rory cut him off, smirking and walking out of the doors, leaving Tristan to jump up and follow her out to her car. They got into her car and Tristan watched as she put on some loud music and smirked one last time at the school in the rearview mirror, confused to what had just happened.

One minute they're talking like the old times and she's upset and acting weird. She reminded him of his sixteen year old self...and that was scary.

78787878787878787878

A/N: Whaddya think? Tristan and Rory's first real conversation that actually means something and a little insight on how Rory's life is.

I'm in the middle of writing another chapter so I don't have a lot to say, I'm sorry that it's taking so long to update all my other stories, but please just be patient! They're coming!

TTFN

Ta, ta for now!

Sorry, my three year old cousin was watching Winnie the Pooh a while ago. Haha.


	5. The Game's On

Title: The Game's On

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated my story. I know how I want this story to go, but I'm not sure what to do right now, but I hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Trory!

787878787878787878787878

Rory and Tristan sped out of the Chilton parking lot in Rory's car, Tristan didn't know where they were going but it seemed like Rory did.

They were silent for most of the ride, partly because the music was blaring out of the speakers and partly because Rory definitely didn't look like she was in a talking kind of mood.

Tristan was thrown out of his thoughts when he felt the car stop and he looked at their destination confusedly.

"A mall?" He asked her.

"Yup. Whenever I'm upset, I shop. It's like therapy." Rory informed him, getting out of the car and locking it behind them as they walked toward the mall.

"And why did you bring me along?" Tristan joked.

"Because everyone loves to shop with me." Rory stated.

"I doubt Finn has the patience to follow you around."

"No, he doesn't. But he does when I model my clothes for him. So, where to first? Victoria's Secrets?" Rory asked him while looking back at Tristan who had stopped walking suddenly.

7878787878787878787878

Two hours later they sat down in the food court with their food and Rory's many bags.

"How do you shop so much?" He asked amazed.

"It's a gift and this is nothing. You should see me when I actually plan on shopping, this is just impulse buying."

"How are you not bankrupt." He joked.

"Well with my 'New Daddy's' credit card." Rory said with sarcastic cheeriness.

"Yeah, so Mr. Medina." Tristan stated uneasily, knowing that the subject was a delicate one.

"They got married last year." Rory said stoically.

"And you don't get along with him."

"Understatement of the year." Rory joked bitterly.

"What happened?"

"Okay, new subject." Rory said abruptly.

"Sorry, What happened to Dean?" Tristan asked.

"Dean? Well, after I moved to Hartford he told me that the 'long distance' was too hard," She rolled her eyes.

"You mean, what, twenty minutes, is to far for him?" Tristan scoffed.

"He's a jackass. I haven't seen him in a couple months so it doesn't matter anymore."

"And Finn?"

"What is this the Inquisition? Finn and I are best friends. He's always there for me and I, him."

"And you sleep with him." He stated.

"Well, yeah. I know he would never hurt me and if you haven't noticed...Finn is pretty hot," Rory said the last part in a whisper which made Tristan laugh.

"Oh I've noticed, I mean if I was a girl..." Tristan joked and Rory laughed.

"You wanna get out of her now?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where to now?" He asked while picking up her bags and started walking with her to the car.

"Lorelai probably already knows that I skipped from my dear ol' Stepdad, so your house I guess." She decided while shutting her car trunk

"Good, it's not like my parents are ever home."

7878787878787878787878

"So, this is the famous Tristan DuGrey's bedroom. If these walls could talk." Rory teased when they entered his bedroom.

"Actually, when I moved back I switched my room to the opposite side of the house than my parents so these walls couldn't talk." Tristan told her.

"Huh. So, this is a virginal room? Whaddya say we break it in." Rory said seductively, sitting down at the end of his bed and pulling him closer to her. Tristan smirked and pushed her back onto his bed and kissed her and she responded just as feverishly.

Her hands found their way to his pants and started to undo them when he stopped her.

"Stop." He breathed when they broke apart and he got up off the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What? What's wrong?" Rory asked confused, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Mary..Rory, we have to stop."

"Why, I was certainly getting along." Rory mumbled, getting off his bed and taking a breath of air. "Tristan, I'm not the girl you remember." Rory tried to explain.

"No, you're not. But I'm not the same guy you remember either."

"Don't worry, Tris. In no time the last thing you'll be thinking of is 'stop' when we're in that position again." She promised. She ran her hands up his chest and kissed him sensually before winking at him and leaving his bedroom.

Rory Gilmore did not lose a bet.

Tristan stared at his now closed door and sighed and took one look at his bed before groaning and going into the bathroom for a shower.

787878787878787878787878

A/N: I know she comes off as kinda slutty, but that's the point! Haha. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

I started a new story it's:

**Not Meant To Be**

_Some things are unforgivable. Some things can never be forgotten. Some things aren't meant to be and they knew it from the start. But that doesn't stop them. Dark PDLD._

Please check it out and review, I want to know what you think of this and my new story.

Thanks!


	6. Time To Have A Chat

Title: Time To Have A Chat

Author: Gilmoregirl7878

A/N: I'm writing three chapters at once right now, and I'm actually accomplishing something! It's been a while!

7878787878787878787878

Rory quietly slipped through the front doors and shut them behind her silently. She quickly looked from side to side of her and saw no sign of anyone.

She quietly hurried up the stairs and was almost there.

"Rory, where were you today!" Lorelai asked loudly, and Rory cringed and looked forlornly towards the top of the stairs.

Freedom, and so close.

Rory turned around and faced Lorelai with a mock sweet face on her face. "Why, I was at Tristan's house, Mother," She said sweetly.

"You skipped school to go to a boy's house? What is going on with you, Rory? First, it's mouthing out to Max, who only wants the best for you," Rory mouthed along the last part of the sentence with what Lorelai was saying. Lorelai stopped and glared at her.

"You are grounded. No going off to sleep with Finn or any other guys. You are going to be home every night for the next two weeks!" Lorelai yelled.

"Starting tonight?" Rory asked.

"Starting tonight!"

"Fine, guess I don't have to go to Emily's party tonight," Rory said triumphantly, smirking. Lorelai glared at her.

"You are going tonight, and your dress is hanging on your door."

"I'll pick my own clothes out, thanks," Rory thanked sarcastically, turning around and walking back upstairs.

Rory entered her room and screamed softly, jumping up and down before calming down and silently walking over to her CD player and turning on some soft music.

She looked at the dress on her door, it was something she might have worn in the fifth grade. She rolled her eyes and walked into her closet, looking around, but couldn't find anything perfect for tonight.

She heard a knock at her door and went to open it, praying it wasn't Lorelai.

It wasn't. It was their maids, Dana and Stacy, bringing up her shopping bags. She thanked them warmly and they smiled graciously back.

Rory looked through her bags and noticed one bag that seemed different. It was from a store that she hadn't even been to today, it had been forgotten in her trunk from a previous shopping trip.

She looked into it happily and held up the item inside it and smirked.

She had her outfit for tonight.

787878787878787878787878

Rory stared at herself in the mirror while applying her deep red lipstick.

"Rory! You better be ready soon and be at the party within fifteen minutes," Came Max's voice through her door.

"Yeah, yeah," She replied. Rory walked over to her window and watched her mother and Max drive down the drive way and towards her grandmothers'.

Rory picked up her purse from her drawer and looked one last time in the mirror, grinning happily.

She was wearing a silky white dress that had spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline, nothing too revealing, yet enough to tease. It was slinky down to just above her mid thigh. The bottom had a lace hem.

She winked at herself before smirking and walking out of the room. Maybe tonight might not be too bad.

When Rory arrived she went over to Emily who obviously disapproved of her dress and greeted her, as she was supposed to do before walking over to Finn, Tristan, and Austin.

"Gilmore, looking nice," Austin greeted, smirking.

"I know," She answered, laughing.

"Have I ever told you that I'm so lucky to have such damn hot best friend?" Summer asked, wrapping an arm around Rory's waist.

"Yes, but I love hearing it, because it's true!" Rory responded and hugged Summer.

"Don't you love it when they hug?" Finn asked the other guys, not-so-quietly.

"Shut up Finn," They both chorused and he pouted. Rory kissed his cheek.

"There, feel better?" She asked.

"Always, love," He responded warmly, wrapping an arm around her.

Rory looked over at Tristan who's eyes were not on her face, but were staring intently on her body. She smirked triumphantly.

"Summer, I need a drink," She said, her eyes still on Tristan before walking towards the bar and taking a glass of champagne. She and Summer leaned up against the bar and scanned the room. She caught Tristan's eyes and smirked faintly.

Summer followed her gaze and groaned. "You're just asking for trouble now," She warned. Rory's smirk grew and she tilted her head slightly towards the stairs and looked at Summer before she even waited for his response.

"Summer, I don't go looking for trouble, it finds me naturally," Rory said innocently, winking at her.

"Lorelai's watching you," She warned one last time.

"So let her watch," Rory responded before walking away.

She walked up the stairs and waited in the hallway. She didn't have to wait long because Tristan was right behind her. When he reached her she didn't say anything but took his hand and led him to her 'bedroom' that Emily had designed.

Once the door was shut behind them Tristan pushed her against it, kissing her hotly, running his hands down up and down her body.

"I knew you wouldn't resist," She said knowingly.

"Didn't give me much of a choice...in that dress, did you?" He asked, but captured her lips again and guided her toward the bed.

Later, Rory got up and slipped on her panties and went over to the mirror to fix her lipstick. When she was happy with her appearance she walked over to Tristan who was just finishing dressing and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You might wanna make sure you have all the lipstick off," She suggested.

"Did I miss some on my face?" He asked her.

"I wasn't talking about on your face," She said smirking and winked at him one last time before exiting the room.

Rory walked downstairs and walked towards the bar and picking up a glass of champagne and walking over to Finn and a group of other people.

Finn looked at her carefully for a moment and Rory saw Tristan approach the group out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, Finn I guess I won the bet, right Tristan?" She asked Tristan, winking at him. He looked surprised for a moment before his eyes darted towards Finn, who just looked at him, his face expressionless.

"You know what that means," Rory said to Finn, smiling happily at him. He smiled softly before taking her hand and going to lead her out to the gardens, but her interrupted.

"Rory, why don't you have Finnegan take you for a spin on the dance floor, it's such a lovely song," Emily interrupted, they had no choice but to dance.

When they were on the dance floor Finn pulled her close to him.

"What's going on?" Rory asked him,

"What do you mean?" He asked distantly.

"Why are you acting like this? Finn, it's just a game, relax okay? You're the one that taught it to me,"

"Just don't get hurt," He warned.

"We don't get hurt, remember?" She reminded him sadly. His eyes softened and he pulled her close to him, she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked her and she nodded her head against her shoulder. He smiled and told her to get her coat. He walked over to his table where their friends were and took his flask back that he had given Stephanie.

"You going somewhere? Sub party?" She asked him.

"Rory and I are out of here, come to my house as soon as you guys get out, okay?" He asked them, and they nodded.

Finn looked at Tristan for a moment silently. "You coming too, DuGrey?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," Tristan tried to say.

"Good, I'll see you at my house than," Finn cut him off, nodding at everyone one last time before going over to where Rory was with her Grandmother before saying a few words to her and leaving.

787878787878787878787878

Rory and Finn made their way back to his home and when they got back Finn's room they were still silent. Finn went into his closet and pulled out clothes that Rory had bought to leave at his house especially.

While they got changed, Finn respectively turned away from her, eyes closed. When they were finish Rory collapsed on his bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Did he see?" Finn asked silently.

"No, I kept my dress on like I did with Justin," She answered softly.

"Rory, why did you do it?" Rory smiled wryly.

"Because I wanted to. It's a game, isn't that what you told me when we met? It's just a game, it's a way to make our pathetic teenage lives a little more exciting," She explained.

"Rory, I never wanted you to be apart of the game, you're," Finn tried to explain.

"I'm what different, special?" Rory asked loudly. "Dammit Finn, I'm just like everyone else, there's nothing special about me at all!" She yelled, she stood up and headed for the door, but Finn stopped her halfway and put his arms around her.

"Finn, let go," She told him quietly.

"No,"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Now!" She yelled, trying to push him away from her for a few moments until she collapsed against his chest, sobbing.

They stayed like that for a while until they heard noise coming from below, signifying that everyone had arrived.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?" She asked timidly and Finn nodded tiredly, kissing her forehead and watched as she turned around to get under the covers.

He opened the door to leave, taking one last look over his shoulder and saw the three inch scar running down her back.

Finn closed the door behind him and sighed once more before straightening his shoulders and walking downstairs determinedly.

He found everyone in the game room, watching TV and talking and saw Tristan standing by the doorway, as if debating to leave.

Finn walked over and glared at Tristan with a dangerous look in his eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room.

"It's time for us to have a chat."

78787878787878787878787878

A/N: Finally, I thought of an ending for this chapter! I wasn't sure how to end this, but I liked this one!

I hope you enjoyed this. I might be busy the next couple days, my birthday is on the 30th so my party is tomorrow!


End file.
